


not to be remembered

by vrishaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Short One Shot, or more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrishaba/pseuds/vrishaba
Summary: Kenma doesn't need to remember Kuroo. What he need is that Kuroo remains exist in his life.





	not to be remembered

In the middle of the month, the full moon enthroned the silent sky. Kenma sat down in the garden chair, the street lights swaying due to the wind. In his hand was a console, next to it was a random opened newspaper sheet — also due the wind. A proud red jacket draped over his body, too big, hiding the fingers whose ends have now turned blue, but still keep pressing the console button nonstop, bombarding, blindly.

GAME OVER; that's the line appeared on the console screen. Kenma held his breath, biting his pale lips. Tears began to inundate his eyelids. Wet, warm, and obscure the view. Kenma raised the console once more, started playing again. His black-haired character with red armor begins to walk again.

Life is a tragedy. Kenma never asked God to grant his wishes other than completing the game he was playing. The character in the game has been set in such a way as not to be killed by the enemy attack, the mana he uses is also a high level, he also makes his character shrewd in melee mode which he is very good at. But why does the character's journey always stop right in front of the enemy palace, then die?

The console screen dims, the character movement on Kenma's console slows down with the HP column blinking dying. Want to bring out magic, which is not enough. Kenma bits his lips again, pressing any key repeatedly. But nil, the enemy surrounding him, making him unable to breathe. He coughed many times. The character almost dies when a box appears in the upper left corner of the screen. Kenma held his breath. It is a rare item that can only be obtained once. When he uses the item, all enemies disappear, mana and the HP are fully charged.

Will miracle happens?

The rest only enter the palace and fought with the king. That will be the last point. Kenma moves his character when the console screen blinks, then dies. Kenma was stunned. The console's battery runs out, while it doesn't use automatic saving mode.

At that time, all of this was clear. Kenma bit his lip, and continued to bite his lips. A groan escaped from his vocal cords. He groaned, then cried. His chest hurts. His head was dizzy from playing nonstop for almost five days. His body hurts, his heart hurts. Kenma cried out loudly, screaming whatever he wanted to scream, continuously, and vomiting whatever he could vomit. Kenma sobbed, he had run out of energy.

The character of the game he plays is everything to Kenma. Black hair sticking out with red armor character still reflected in his eyes. The character of the game is his everything, his life, and the end of his life.

Black hair and red armor are the last way to keep him alive in the world of Kenma.

The newspaper next to Kenma randomly open. The newspaper, which he had opened for tens of times, was empirical, then took it back, he cried like a crazy person. Newspaper that is more valuable than the console, than the world, than himself.

 

 

_**Headline: The Grieving of Nekoma, Men's Volleyball Team's Captain Died from Hit and Run** _

 

 

In the end, miracle won't occur in this world. This world is full of tragedies.

In the middle of the month, the full moon enthroned the silent sky. That time Kenma understood, Kuroo's presence at his side was not to be remembered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language.


End file.
